Therapeutic administration of hormones--drugs that act at sites distant from locus of release--has been subject to the technical limitations of the pharmacological art. In general, pharmacological administration of hormones has meant virtually instant introduction of a large dose of an active agent. This is clearly contrary to physiological nature of release which is in low doses released as required by particular organism.
The dichotomy between pharmacology and physiology is commonly noted in insulin use. Normal subjects release insulin as needed. High amounts may be released when food is eaten, but chronic low levels remain available in time of less, but not negligible, demand. Diabetic subjects receive an approximated insulin dosage in about 1 to 3 injections daily with only minimal accommodation possible for moment to moment insulin demands.
A similar problem presents itself with the administration of Growth Hormone Releasing Factor (GRF) and Growth Hormone (GH).
It is believed that GRF is most effective when administered in a non-desensitizing manner and over a length of time. The GH secreting cells must be stimulated by GRF which stimulation may be effected by chronic pulsatile administration of GRF. GRF is a hormone produced in the brains of animals which stimulates the release of GH from the brain. In humans, GRF is believed to be produced in the hypothalamus, stimulating release of GH by the anterior pituitary. Studies have indicated that continuous exposure of GH releasing cells to GRF desensitizes those cells, reducing the release of GH in response to a particular dose of GRF. GH is believed to similarly desensitize its effector sites upon chronic administration.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus to utilize GRF or GH to promote growth.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of treating GRF and GH deficiencies in subjects suffering from such deficiencies.
It is another object of this invention to furnish a method of diagnosis suitable to identify those subjects suffering from the inability of the pituitary to respond to dynamic dosage of GRF.